4 Years
by DeathyyGod
Summary: She said some things she really shouldn't have said. He took it to the heart, and he left. That was four years ago now Maka is a professor at the DWMA and Soul is well ... Soul. What happens when Soul and Maka meet again after 4 years. This is about the life of a demon king and an angel. Rating is M just to be safe
1. 4 Years

Soul Eater fanfic : 4 Years

"Stop protecting me Soul all I need you to do is stay in your weapon form and don't say a word! Let me do my job Soul. Stop getting in my way!" Maka yelled furiously at her crimson eyed weapon named Soul.

"Damn it Maka, the day I stop protecting you is the day I die and both of us know that's not happening!" The albino yelled back, his miester grinding her teeth as he spoke

"I am your miester Soul if you don't listen to me then you're not my weapon" She said before she even had the chance to think. Crimson eyes stared wide at her, in shock, pain, and dulled at her harsh words. Soul looked at Maka then turned to his bike,his keys in hand.

"I love you and I will forever Maka…" Soul wore a broken smile, to match his pained statement. Maka's words seemed to rip him apart.. What now?. Maka stared at the door and started to cry

"I love you too!" She said between sobs. Not long after she heard his footsteps grow distant. Maka ran to the door in attempt to stop Soul from leaving, but she opened the door to find no one. Maka went back into her apartment. That night Maka cried herself to sleep in Souls bed knowing damn well that he wasn't coming back.

* * *

************************************************** Four Years Later ***********************************************************************

Maka walked into the classroom "Hello Miss. Albarn!" The high school students smiled and welcomed her.

"Hello class" She smiled back. A fake one of corse, she hasn't really smiled since Soul left… stupid albino left with her happiness in his back pocket. "Okay guys, turn to page 888. Today we are learning about partners that made history here, in the DWMA" The blonde haired Miester opened the DWMA's history text book to the page. " I want you guys to tell me what Miester and weapon pair you wanna learn about because I kinda forgot to plan a lesson last night." Maka stated a bit embarrassed. "Actually, I want you to read about the pairings and decide which one is your favorite. When I ask you to share you best have an explanation as to why they are your favorite" After saying that she plopped down on her chair and let her mind wonder off. After 20 minutes she stopped the class and asked them who was their favorites. One boy looked really desperate to share so she picked him.

"Miss. Albarn, your first name is Maka right?" he asked.

"Yes but what does that have to do with what your task wa-" he had cut Maka off

"IT IS!? LOOK! My favorite pair was a girl named 'Maka Albarn' and a guy named 'Soul Eater Evans' those were my favorite pair because they took down the kishin the weapon Soul didn't actually kill the kishin Maka did all by her self and I wanted to know if that was you." Maka eyes met the floors. Soul, Oh how she missed Soul.

"Thats not entirely true. Soul didn't go head to head with the kishin alone, but he helped me kick his ass. Soul couldn't move since he was out cold for taking a blast for me. If he didn't do that the kishin would still be here. Not only that but Soul was talking to me through his soul telling me how to fight better. I won because of him. That is why we were the strongest pair in the DWMA. Because he **_was_** always with me even when he wasn't. Now he's been gone for 4 years, after I said some things I shouldn't have. Soul was the best partner I've ever had.. he always will be." Maka had a big smile plastered on her face and a single tear came down from her eye-" I kinda still wish he was here" Wiping away the tear she asked anyone if they had any other favorites none of them raised their hand. Then a girl did. "What did he look like?" she asked and Maka smiled. "The sexist thing alive. I'll show you now." The green eyed miester then pulled out her phone and looked through it till she found a picture. Shw put it on the projector for everyone to see. The picture had Soul caring her over his shoulder. He had his usual yellow and black jacket, red pants and his headband. Maka was in her red skirt and beige vest and white button down. Her long creamy legs were very visible and it caused the little tint of blush on Souls face that made him look even more perfect then he already was.

She never would have guessed the one person she thought she'd never see again would get thrown into the room breaking the windows, having glass stuck in his torso everywhere. It was Soul. He had bruises all over him. Soul was **_still_** one of the sexiest things alive, **_still_** to die for now, even more so than he was in high school and Soul was perfect in high school. Some how, the perfect guy got even more perfect. Guess that means he wasn't perfect in high school, but to Maka he sure as hell was. Wings emerged from his back and as he was about to launch forward but he saw her… He stopped

"Maka?" He asked in a whisper.

************THE POV(POINT OF VEIW) HAS CHANGED TO MAKA POV**********

"Yeah Soul it's me" I started to cry, its been four years and here he is breaking into my classroom. Suddenly a huge wooden stick was through Soul's heart. He stares at it then at me

"Hey Maka, I know its been while but… Can you take me as your weapon again?"

" You never weren't my weapon" I walked up to him and ripped the wooden stick out of his heart. He started to scream his shark teeth showing. Souls stressed out face weakened me. Standing up, he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I still love you" once he says that he pushes me out the way and gets hit with a rock almost exactly his size. "FUCK YOU WES!" he shouts after removing the rock from on him. The wound he had just received was already healed W.T.F. Soul looks up at Wes, his older, uglier, idiotic, narcissistic brother. Teeth bared, fists curled tight, and wings ready to fly Soul takes to the air. His older brother Wes.. Soul told me about him. Wes was always the better or the favorite Evans Son but thats not why Soul hates him, Soul hates him because a while ago Wes threw him onto a random street in the human world and left him as he returned to the Demon realm. Souls parents didn't care either so they left him. Soul had to grow up by himself since the age of 5. So fuck Wes and Souls parents! They all suck. Soul deserves much better. I look up to see Soul loosing the fight.

"Soul right hand hook!" I shout and Soul complies. Wes falls a bit, then returns to his position. suddenly an idea forms in my head. "Soul uppercut!" I yell he does as told. "Now do that move you'd always tell me to do because it 'looks cool'" I can see Soul smirk at that. Wes is already flying up in the air cause of Souls kick ass uppercut, so Soul flies up high enough to be over him and knots his hands together as he smashes down on Wes's head sending him toward earths center at fast speeds. "GET IN HERE SOUL" I say as my own wings emerge. Not pitch black ones like Souls. Not bat looking wings like his, mine are what you'd imagine an angel having, simply cause I am one. An angel. I got out side and catch Wes, punching him over and over again. Soul gets inside but has a worried expression on his face. I punch Wes so hard he goes flying into the building that I told Soul to go in. "GET HIM!" I scream.

"GOT THIS!" Soul yells. Soul puts his arms in a vertical position in front of him just waiting for Wes to come hurtling toward Soul's scythes. The skin turning into Blades as Wes approaches until Wes is almost split in two, an inch of skin holding his torso and legs together. A portal to hell opens up and an old man comes out.

" Hello young King of hell, Demon lord whichever you prefer."-he motions to Soul and Soul nods as a form of 'hello'-"I'll be taking this idiot if you don't mind" Soul smiles "Please do" Without another word or sound the man smiles and disappears , along with the portal and Wes. Soul runs up to me bloody and bruised but I don't care. I hug him back with all might trying to express how much i missed him. Then he kisses me, I loved it I really did but he needed to stop because my class was behind me. Oh but I don't want it to end. He pulls away an I mentally complain. Grabbing my hand he kisses it and holds it for a while staring into my eyes. A smile only a fool like Soul can own. I relay that same smile. Till my boss comes in, all my students look at me as if warning me, telling me ' don't get fired' I look at my boss. I nudge Soul to hide and he does.

"Damn Maka! What the fuck happened here and who's that familiar Soul I feel." Kidd, my boss said. I smirked

"Take a wild guess. This place is a wreck as you can see, who is known to make messes like this besides Black*Star" He looks around then back at me.

"With that and how happy you are I'd guess Soul but he's not …here…." Still confused his eyes wonder around.

"ASSHOLE! HOW DO YOU NOT REMBER MY SOUL! IM STRONGER THAN YOU!" Soul jumps up for his hiding spot. Kidd looks at Soul and a tear streams down his face and he hugs Soul almost as tight as I did. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. Sorry bro." Soul let go of Kidd then looked at me " I'm so sorry, I didn't know how to deal with my emotions when we had that fight …. in attempt to suppress my emotions I don't know… I guess I broke? Im sorry I was gone for 4 years, I'm so sorry. Sorry." He said on the verge of crying.

"First of all didn't you tell me 'cool guys don't cry' so suck it up. Second" I say looking at him he looks back and I kiss him. Once parted Kidd looked at me.

"You've got the rest of the day off because I said so. You have two options One: Go tell the gang Souls back. Or two : Go home and fuck." Kidd smirks and so does Soul.

" OPTION TWO!" Soul smirks at me. Lights out for this guy.

"MAAAAKKKKAAA CHOPPP" I yell slamming the hard text book on his head.

"Ow! That hurts" How the hell is he not knocked out. Fucking rock solid man. I grab his hand we head out for our little adventure of talking to the gang. Soul belongs to me, just as i belong to him. He is a demon and I'm an angel. Though our kind are enemies, we are anything but. I fell in love with a stupid demon, but I don't mind I love this asshole.

**AN: I hope you like this please leave a review if there is anything you want me to hear about the story. Thanks for reading**

**~Leah **


	2. Welcome Back

CHAPTER 2:

"Maka…where are we going?"

"To the Physical Education class" She replies in a 'Duh' sort of tone.

"Why would we be going there…?" With that she looks at me like I'm an idiot, then her face reverts to its beautiful regular state.

"I forgot you've been gone for 4 years, It felt like you were always here so I assumed you knew. Black*Star is the P.E teacher." She states and before she can say anything else I decide to tease her.

"Awe Maka loves me, how-OUCH!…-cute. Where the fuck do you even get that book from!?" All she does is stick her tongue out at me while the slight blush on her face fades away slowly. After rubbing my head for a bit we continue on our little journey to the DWMA courtyard. "Maka I don't have a shirt, It was ripped and fell off of me during my fight with Wes," Maka looked at me, taking in my appearance, she smirked.

"Don't worry the view is great," She turns to open the doors to the courtyard leaving me with a big smile on my face. I follow once I can control my ridiculous smile.

Outside I see Maka talking to Black*Star and Tsubaki while the class outside runs laps and what not. When Tsubaki sees me she blushes but I can still somehow tell she's still in love with Black*Star. The class that was running has now stopped and gathered around to see what their 3 teachers are talking about.

"Soul! Its been so long, how have you been?!" Tsubaki says finally regaining her seances.

"I've been well. I've become the king of hell, Demon lord which ever you'd prefer to call me." I say with a smirk, yeah thats right all demons answer to me.

"I must say, I thought time made us look worse, Soul you have proven me wrong." She says with her hands behind her head. I have to agree with her, I've made sure my build is perfection, its not too bulky and its not too lean. The scar running down my torso is supercool, and mysteriously sexy as well. My hair is crazy wild but compliments my eyes none the less. I could easily be a male model but thats not something I'm into. My everything is perfect. I've grown a bit of chin hair that goes up to my bottom lip, and It is just adding to the delicious. Black*Star is being oddly quiet.

"Thank you, you look good as well. Hey Black*Star, you've been quiet… its creeping me out." I say looking at him worried that Tsubaki dug my grave for me. Instead of death, he hugged me. "Damn Star, you've gotten tall. Your taller than me!" I'm about 6 feet 2 inches Black*Star is somewhere around 6 feet 5 inches. Black*Star lets go of me and smiles.

"Its been a while, your God has gotten his head out of his ass and asked **his ****Goddess** out "

My head drops. "_I missed it. I missed everyone growing up. I missed Maka grow into a beautiful and strong woman, I missed my best friend turn into the God he was meant to be, I missed my bro become the almighty Lord Death. I probably missed Liz become some fashion designer and I probably missed Patty become some sort of animal whisperer. I missed all of it, everything. I'm so sorry. If I could take it back I would, I would without any thought at all. I missed everything." _

Tsubaki, Star, and Maka look at me wide eyed. Maka kisses me and when our lips part she buries her face in my chest and Tsubaki and Black*Star hug me as well. I felt the most comfortable since I left. I hug them all back. "I missed you all I'm sorry for leaving." Though they have let me go, their warmth stood on me and I feel welcome.

"My God Soul! When the hell did you get so damn hot?!" I turn to see who it is. In the process of turning I see Maka is giving this person a look that says "My Territory ". Its Liz, and Patty next to her Nodding at her sisters comment. "And the view is better from the front. Maka, you are so freaking lucky… Soul you should be model for my clothing line, you've got what it takes no doubt."

"Haha, Nice to see you too Liz. And I can't its not my cup of tea. Also Ihave to go perform in New York in about a week. So Thanks for the offer ,though."

"YOUR LEAVING AGAIN!?" Star screams.

"No and yes. I'll be back as soon as the concert ends. People paid at least 100 Dollars to come and see me perform. I cant just not perform." I reply and everyone sighs in relief, surprisingly Star's class as well.

"Look at you, who the hell wouldn't pay 100 Dollars to see you. Did you get surgery or something Soul-giraffe?" Patty says while Twirling her stuffed giraffe around.

I smile and thank her. "Maka, can we get me some clothes. I don't think I can handle another 'Thank You'. As the king of demons its degrading." She giggles and I smirk. I take a deep breath and my wings emerge from my back. "Shall we go, my little Angel" I extend my arm for her. Instead of grabbing my arm she takes a deep breath and has her own wings emerge. Her white wings, wide and beautiful. I look behind me at my wings, Dark, Black, creepy ,wide, and demonic. I jump into the air and instead of landing I remain in the air. Maka does the same. I look at the gang "I'll see you guys later, take care!" I smile.

"Race you home" I hear from behind me and then a huge gust of wind knocks me out the air.

"Damn It Maka! You Cheater!" I sprint, and jump ,and take off, I catch up with Maka in seconds and she curses under her breath.

In the end I beat her home.


End file.
